powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 2
Name: Agnos Aliases: The Enigma, The Elusive Mercenary Power: Uncertainty Manipulation Abilities: Enhanced Preparedness, Intuitive Aptitude, Tactical Analysis, Unpredictability Fighting: Supernatural Combat, Power Randomization, Ninja Magic, Equipment Usage Alignment: Chaotic Good Catchphrase: "Nothing is certain, anything is possible." Motto: "Be prepared for anything, improvise like a boss." Quote: "Uncertainty is fear, but also hope and potential." "Good men don't need rules. They know what needs to be done without someone telling them, and have the will to see it through. Rules are for lesser beings that won't behave unless forced to." "Not all lives have the same value. Some are worth fighting for, some are worth another chance, and some are worth an explosive round in the face. Look at them in the eyes, and pull the trigger." Theme Song: Occupations: Planar Traveler, Adventurer, Mercenary, Trickster Main Activities: Bounty/Monster/Treasure Hunter, Wandering Hero Likes: Exploration, Stealth, Combat, Challenges, Cool Equipment Dislikes: Bad Guys, Unworthy Leaders, Poor Manners, Boredom Hobby: Collecting exotic items, polishing his skills Archetypes: Wild Card, Combat Pragmatist, Good Is Not Soft, Crazy Prepared, Opportunistic Bastard Inspirations: Batman, Deadpool, Dante, Madara Uchiha Background: Agnos’ origin and nature are as elusive as his power, and attempts to make sense of them never led anywhere, every beginning of trail or answer invariably invalidated like he was chasing a ghost, so he eventually lost interest and just rolled with it. Perhaps there is no answer to be found at all, if the way his power “works” is of any indication, and life is good enough not to bother with unnecessary questions either way. Fighting Style: Agnos' uncertain nature makes him exceedingly well prepared for any situation, strikingly adaptive to unexpected parameters and utterly unpredictable on the battlefield, with layers upon layers of last-minute deceptions and tide-turning tricks, the border between preparation and adaptation growing increasingly blurry as the battle wears on, until they become all but indistuinguishable to anyone, possibly even himself. In practical combat, he demonstrates superhuman skills and reactiveness, adjusting on the fly to a multitude of factors, evading attacks and dangers with an almost precognitive efficiency, wielding his numerous weapons with surreal mastery and surgically exploiting any possible weakness and opening that may arise on the battlefield. He constantly changes weapons, equipment, fighting pattern and tactical approach according to every situation, using his uncertainty to briefly emulate a variety of powers, and unpredicatibly multiply his potential strategies. He makes an extensive use of shadow clones and similar ninja techniques, allowing him to single-handedly face numerous opponents and carry out complex strategies. Suddenly emerging from nowhere at a moment's notice, they excel in surprise attacks and guerilla warfare, each of them sharing his massive skills and wealth of options, acting both independently and in perfect coordination, all parts of an amazingly efficient multi-layered teamwork. Live Action DCS2 1.jpg|Come At Me Bro ! DCS2 2.jpg|Super Effective ! DCS2 12.jpg|Monster Hunter DCS2 10.jpg|Magical Upgrade. DCS2 13.jpg|Double Dual Wielding. DCS2 3.jpg|Expert Marksman. DCS2 8.jpg|Evasion Master. DCS2 32.jpg|Shadow Clones. DCS2 27.png|High-Tech Reaper. DCS2 26.jpg|Sweet Dreams ! Notable Equipment DCS2 14.jpg|Chain-Swords & Explosive Knives. DCS2 15.jpg|Automatic Handguns. DCS2 16.jpg|Submachine Rifle. DCS2 17.jpg|Power Gauntlet. DCS2 19.png|Cloaking Device.|link=http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/099/5/7/junglestealth2_by_james_face-d60zhjp.gif DCS2 31.jpg|Hologram Projector. DCS2 33.jpg|Spell Activated. DCS2 23.jpg|Multi-Mode Sniper Cannon. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet